


Give me more

by Perkele



Series: The misadventures of Rev and Path [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fingering, LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Wire Play, is there a plot? no., non specific genitals on revenant, revenant being kinda bratty and needy, revenant getting wrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkele/pseuds/Perkele
Summary: Revenant just gets wrecked in this.Literally him just getting his ass wrecked by the local nice robot and nothing else.Honestly? This started as a joke about Loba walking in on them, and it was supposed to be a 500 word where there'd be mild porn and Loba entering the room and Revenant being a nasty fuck and not stopping.This is the first time finishing and posting porn, so I'm sorry if this is actually garbage, but I hope people still enjoy this. It's a short fic. I really had a hard time writing and finishing this, but I would be down to make more porn fics if this is good! If not, I'll stick to my fluff :D
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: The misadventures of Rev and Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Give me more

It had taken a very very long time for Revenant to let Pathfinder hold his hand. It had taken even longer for Pathfinder to show Revenant that kissing and hugs and cuddles were very very positive things for both of them. Revenant refused to admit that it had mainly been Marvin who had pushed and he had quote unquote tolerated the behaviour, though to everyone it was clear that he liked Pathfinder. He would threaten with disembowelment if they tried to say something about it.

So for it taking that long to even hold hands, it had taken what seemed like forever for Pathfinder to show Revenant that being intimate was possible, and most definitely something he was allowed to feel.

It had also been a world of wonders when Pathfinder's blocky fingers had tugged the wires in his chest and by his pelvis that made his sight glitch and whole body light up with pleasure. His optics warned him of overheating, but he would ignore it, curling his own fingers in Pathfinder's wires, the other wrapped solidly around Path's cock as he jolted and jumped with each wave of pleasure Pathfinder's touch gave him.

His whole body shook each time he heard the way Path's voice had changed the longer they went. Though Pathfinder was a bit of a bully and would constantly ask if Revenant was okay, and he could hardly focus so he'd babble something, but it seemed that Path liked it when Revenant was unable to talk confidently.

Revenant's voice would fail and fizzle out sometimes. He hadn't known he was loud before this and so he hated talking or making any noise while Path would touch him. But Pathfinder liked it, taking his hand from the wires in Revenant's chest and pushed a thumb in his mouth, forcing it open.

"I really like this upgrade," He said, his voice strained and jumping tones. Revenant whined and pressed his tongue against the digit. "Want me to fuck you today, Revenant?" He asked and hearing something that rare from Path made him groan and just nod vigorously. 

Pathfinder however didn't take his fingers from the wires by his hips to finger him, he just pressed his thumb down on his tongue and continued, "Are you sure?"

Revenant's optics warned him of his core overheating, but he just tried to make his voice work, "Yes, yes, yes, please fuck me," He garbled. His voice barely working and definitely failing when the fingers went to work inside him. Revenant let out a groan for more when Pathfinder's immediately targeted the more sensitive parts inside him.

He let go of Path with his focus now turned to hang on to his shoulders for support as Path kept thrusting those fingers in and out.

He knew Path was gonna keep going unless he was able to ask for more, but a part of him that was on the brink of an orgasm let the MRVN punch it out of him, knowing it wasn't gonna slow either of them down.  
Revenant cried out, his whole body stiffening as he came.

He fell silent and still with Pathfinder's hand now rubbing his cheek and the fingers in him paused. His optic was searching Revenant's face. "Are you okay, friend?" He asked, obviously still ready going by the hard on he had that was leaking white cum like substance.

Revenant opted to grab it and guide it to his hole and grind down. "I won't be if you don't get moving," He growled at Path, who only eagerly pulled out his fingers and rubbed the slimy sticky lube from them onto his dick. Something in Revenant squirmed and he groaned, his mouth salivating at the thought.

Pathfinder began to push in, rubbing Revenant's thinly build sides as if to ease him to the feel of him. Revenant only growled and pushed himself down before he let out a moan at the feeling.

"Let me do this," Pathfinder said, the hand on Revenant's cheek poking at his mouth. He just grunted and moved again. It made Pathfinder's screen turn thoughtful and he grabbed Revenant's hips with both hands to stop his movements.

"Is this okay?" He asked and Revenant suddenly felt dizzy. He only frantically nodded and pressed his forehead to Path's neck, as intimate as a kiss.

And then he began moving and he could feel it jutting in places it probably shouldn't and stretching him that probably wasn't good for the inner mechanics of his system. His whole body was alert of the feel of Pathfinder sliding in and out almost nicely.

Pathfinder let out a sound, "Is this good?" He asked, and Revenant growled.

"Yes, now fuck me harder," He hissed, his arms tight around the metal shoulders, and Pathfinder always listens. Particular shift and his optics flickered before it returned to normal. Path noticed this and kept the angle, the rhythm knocking out his breath if he had one.

He was frantically grasping at Pathfinder's shoulders and back, clawing and whining. His legs tightly wrapped around the robot's waist. He started to chant for more, yes, harder. His whole body was jerking and threatening to reboot if he didn't stop, but he didn't want to think about that.

Path's body let out a sudden and loud hiss, "Not yet," he said, followed by a particularly vicious thrust leaving Revenant seeing stars. "Not yet, hold it in," Revenant let out a glitched out whine.

"You can make me cum again," He panted, "Let me cum," Pathfinder pulled back to look at the debauched simulacrum under him.

"You're doing so well, Revenant," Path's grip tightened around his waist. "You're so good, just a little more." 

Revenant buried his face in the MRVN's neck. "I can't I can't-"

"You can. Just a little longer," Pathfinder said, his one hand snaking down to tease the little exposed wires in his hip. "I want to climax with you, so can you hold a little longer?"

A part of Revenant wanted to snark back that he can't do that with how he's touching him, but he was too busy focusing on on Path's words. To make sure he won't cum, to please Pathfinder. But the fingers twisting and pulling the wires and the dick driving in and out of him at an impossible pace was making everything very very hard for him.

The room was filled with unpleasant metallic sounds and sloppy squelches of Pathfinder's member sloppily fucking in and out. Revenant tried to beg for permission, but his voice kept cutting off, only letting out moans and pants

"I'm-" Pathfinder suddenly started before he stiffened and let out a long glitched moan. Revenant felt the hot rush of cum inside him and he was quick to follow.

He fell flat on the bed, his legs and arms losing all strength to move. Pathfinder laid down next to him to cuddle him looking unphased, but his screen and the way his body was exuding heat and steam let Revenant know he was equally affected. That made him feel like preening and to make Path worked up again, but the loud whirring of his own fans and his optics warning of a reboot kept him static.

"Wow, friend. That was incredible," he said in his usual lovely tone and all Revenant could do was grunt and snuggle closer to Pathfinder.

"Give me some time and we can continue," His voice resonated against the blue metal of his partner. Pathfinder's screen blinked to hearts before he said,

"Okay! Can't wait, best friend!"


End file.
